Boys Night
by edwardbella15
Summary: Sequel to Girls Night. Edward and Jasper walk in on a shocking site. SMUT


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Though I wish I did.**

**Summary: Edward and Jasper catch Alice and Bella in an awkward situation. SMUT**

"Maybe Jasper and Edward can join us next time" Alice said.

Just then Edward and Jasper come in joking with each other. They stop when the see Alice and I naked and sweating. They faces wore the same masks of shock as to what they had found. Alice and I looked at each other. Then Jasper said "I wished you guys could have told us...." "Yeah we may have wanted to join" said Edward finishing Jasper thought.

Alice and I looked at them and then we looked at each other and smiled. "Come he big boy" I said to Jasper. I looked down to see a tent foring in his pants. Alice told Edward to come help her with something that needs fix. He said "I be glad to fix it for you".

Meanwhile: Jasper had the look of hunger and lust in his eyes. I told him to come here. I sat him on the edge of the bed. "I 'm going to give a little present Jasper" I told him. He just smiled. I started to unzip his pants. When he stopped me. I looked at him, "With your teeth please"he said. "With pleasure" I took the zip in my mouth and started to unzip his pants were unzipped. He took them off and though them in to a corner. His cock was trying to break though the last piece of fabric that held it back. I started to rub his cock though his boxers. He started to moan.....

Meanwhile: Alice had Edward strip for her so she could she what she was working with, and was surprise to see he cock standing at full attention. She crawled to him on her knees and started to rub him down. "Take in as much as you can baby" Edward moaned at her. She just looked up at him with a devilish glint in her eyes and did as she was told. She got half of it in and had to stop. It was to much for her. She used her hand to get were her mouth could reach. Edward hands found there way into her hair and was thrusting his hips to met he lips.....

Meanwhile: I riped off the last piece of fabric and engulfed his cock as much as i could. It tasted so sweet, like a oranges. I lick at the tip of it getting the pre-cum off of it. His hand threaded their way into my hair and was push my head towards his cock more. I used my hands to tikile and scartch his ball. I could feel the stubble on them. _He must_ _have_ _recently shaved here, _I thought. "I'm going to come baby" he said. "Come for me baby, cum, scream my name" I said and he did just that. I took it all in my mouth and the little bit I missed I cleaned that up too....

Meanwhile: "I cumming Alice" Edward told Alice. She just picked up her speed and in no time Edward cam like he said. When he got his vision back. He lifted Alice off the floor and put her up against the bed. Her arse was facing him. He grab her arse cheeks and with the cum from his cock he took his two fingers inside her arsehole and started to stetch her for himself. She moan out in pain when he did this but just as she got use of his fingers inside her he removed them and replaced them with his cock. It was painful at first but she got used to him and no time at all. He took his cock almost all the way out and thursted back in. "Do it harder and faster Edward" Alice moaned and he did just that he kept thursting faster and harder into her. He could fell her relasie coming and he could feel his to so he went faster and in not time they both screan out at their release. They fell on the bed and close their eyes.

Meanwhile: Jasper told Bella he wanted him inside her. She laid on the floor and he licked his palm and rub his cock to make it wet. He looked at Bella and she nodded and he thursted into her. She started to moan. "Go faster" she said and he did. He used his arm to squezze her breast. Soon then she and he expected they cam and Jasper took himself out of Bella and laid next to her. Bella cuddled up to Jasper and feel asleep.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Read&Review Please

Please read&review Please


End file.
